


Ведь, если звезды зажигают, значит, это кому-нибудь нужно?

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poems, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: День выдался каким-то странным. Особенно остро Дерек чувствовал это сейчас, сидя на крыльце своего дома и смотря на клонящееся к горизонту солнце.





	Ведь, если звезды зажигают, значит, это кому-нибудь нужно?

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Moon _ Wolf  
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

ㅤㅤДень выдался каким-то странным. Особенно остро Дерек чувствовал это сейчас, сидя на крыльце своего дома и смотря на клонящееся к горизонту солнце. Чего-то явно не хватало… 

ㅤㅤСтайлз.

ㅤㅤОсознание этого факта для Дерека было сравнимо с огромной бетонной плитой, упавшей на голову. Нет, для него, как для оборотня, это лишь небольшая головная боль, но всё равно неожиданно. Хейл ни разу не увидел Стайлза за сегодня. Ни утром на общей тренировке стаи, на которую Скотт приехал на собственном велосипеде, сетуя на вредного друга, который куда-то пропал ещё на рассвете. Ни днём, когда по Нетфликсу показывали марафон «Звёздных войн» – а ведь Стайлз всегда приходил к нему в такие дни!

ㅤㅤВот и сейчас, когда на часах время перевалило за девять, Стилински нигде не было видно. И, что еще более непривычно, – не слышно. Даже Скотт уже успел раз десять позвонить с вопросом, не с Хейлом ли был Стайлз. Стилински нигде не было, поэтому с каждой минутой становилось всё страшнее.

ㅤㅤДерек тяжело вздохнул и встал со ступенек, попутно отряхивая джинсы.

ㅤㅤ«Что он есть, что его нет – без проблем не обойтись», – подумал он, разминая мышцы и настраиваясь на долгую беготню.

***

ㅤㅤСтайлз нашёлся спустя полчаса в самой чаще леса, где даже не было никаких протоптанных дорожек. Его обожаемый джип находился рядом, и было совершенно непонятно, как он вообще на нём сюда прикатил. Сам Стилински стоял на небольшом пне, разведя руки в стороны, и что-то громко и эмоционально декламировал.

ㅤㅤ– Послушайте! Ведь, если звезды зажигают… 

ㅤㅤДерек шагнул ближе в попытке понять, что говорил чёртов Стилински. И только сейчас заметил, насколько удачно Стайлз – осознанно или нет – выбрал именно это место. Лунный свет серебрил и без того не слишком загорелую кожу, а родинки выделялись ещё ярче. Вся его высокая и стройная фигура будто сияла, а волосы растрепались и словно тоже оказались в небольшом светящемся ореоле.

ㅤㅤ– Значит, это кому-нибудь нужно? Значит, это необходимо, чтобы каждый вечер…

ㅤㅤВдруг ветка под ногой Дерека хрустнула, и Стайлз развернулся, на автомате заканчивая свой стихотворный монолог:

ㅤㅤ– Над крышами загоралась хоть одна звезда?!.. 

ㅤㅤКаким же красивым сейчас был этот вечно неугомонный Стилински. Причём это была какая-то покойная, недостижимая красота: словно Стайлзу удалось осознать главную тайну мироздания. И эти глаза… Лучше бы Дерек никогда не смотрел в них. Обычно карие, с каким-то светло-золотым оттенком, сейчас они превратились почти в серые, а на месте зрачков сверкал полумесяц. 

ㅤㅤ– Дерек, твою мать, что ты тут делаешь? 

ㅤㅤСтайлз спрыгнул с пня и приблизился к нему почти вплотную, будто пытаясь отыскать в выражении лица Хейла ответ на собственный вопрос. Однако всё, что он увидел – это интерес и восхищение. Он словно смотрел на совсем другого Стайлза перед собой, да и сам будто переродился и стал иным человеком. Даже слова сорвались с языка словно сами по себе.

ㅤㅤ– Наблюдаю, как на небосводе моей жизни загорается ещё одна звезда… 

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
